californiadreamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Annette Minch
Appearance *'Hair color:' Brown *'Eye color:' Brown *'Trademark:' I'm pretty short and I have nice nails. I have plain old brown hair and brown eyes. I usually wear a really cute outfit from whatever store. I'm the kind of girl that's pretty conscious about what she wears. I really don't like boot cut jeans, so whenever I wear them, I stuff the ends into my boots. I really don't believe in using heat products . my hair or strong chemicals. This is why I don't own a single curling iron, but I own a hair dryer that doesn't use direct heat. I barely use hair spray unless I really need to, so I just go with the flow and do my hair whichever way I want to. I paint my nails every other week with bright colors and sometimes patterns. Occasionally, I draw little pictures, but that's only for special events. Currently, my nails have teal and aqua stripes with a pink heart in the middle of the nail. Family Gerard Minch He's my dad. He remarried some woman I don't know, and now they live in a loft on Virginia. We used to get along pretty well, but I felt like he pushed me out of his life ever since he had a daughter with her and named her Anita. I know, Anita? Recently, he has tried to contact me, but I barely pick up. Our conversations are always short, because I refuse to be "happy" around him. If he never made the effort to fly down and see me, why should I make the effort and talk? Lisa Kinser She is the woman eight years younger than my dad whom he remarried. She's snobby, careless, and selfish. I really don't see what my dad likes about her. She has never even tried to talk to me. She only does when he's there. Otherwise, the things she says aren't positive. Whenever I actually try and be friends with her, she just pushes me away and goes on about how I'm like a devil's child. She even asked for dad to leave on my birthday. She thinks I'm the one who's unreasonable. Seriously? If anything, she is. Ivy Hanaugh It's not complicated. Every summer, we're forced to pretend to get along for the sake of Lisa and my dad. Hallie Reccí This is my mom. She's a single mom (sorta) who's barely home because she's always traveling, so it gets pretty lonely with just me in the house. Remember when I said she was a single mom? Weeeell, she has a boyfriend named Ricky, but he doesn't live with us yet, and he's pretty nice. He actually tries to spend time with me, unlike my dad. Before she met Ricky, she did everything for me. When we first moved here, it was pretty hard for us. We didn't know where anything was, but she always managed to end each day on a happy note. She even worked her butt off for us every day. Ricky Callory Ricky's my mom's boyfriend. He's pretty much what my dad once was: loyal, fun, and actually cares about me. They've been together for a little more than a year. He and I get along pretty well, and I like to think of him as my dad, and not the guy who my mom divorced from because he was a dirty cheater. Ricky usually acts as my guardian when my mom's away, but when he's away, my aunt stays with me. I mostly prefers that he watches me because, well, he makes good lasagna. Don't judge me, it's amazing. History I was born to Gerard and Hallie Minch on December 22, 1997. I grew up as an only child in a very happy family for twelve years. When I was nine, I was shopping with my mom when I saw my dad hugging some woman eight years younger. I guess you can figure out what happened after that, and now I'm banned from the Richmond Gold Star Mall. A year after that incident, my mom and I decided to move to LA. We figured that Virginia wasn't right for us, not only because of the cheating incident. We wanted to escape and start a new future, just the two of us. After a lot of thinking, we finally packed up everything we owned and just left. When I was thirteen, I had received a letter inviting me to my dad's wedding with Lisa, the girl he cheating on my mom with. I had mixed feelings about it. I finally decided to go. When I got there, Lisa announced they were gonna have a baby named Anita. I was so pissed off, I got a handful of cake and threw it at her. I still visit my dad sometimes, but not as often. I think you know why I don't often visit him. Last year, my mom met a guy from work, Ricky, and they got along so well that they're dating. Ricky actually cares about me and my happiness, unlike Lisa. He's actually currently moving in with us with both of our consent. He didn't do it secretly until we found out unlike some people. Personality I can come off as shy at first, but I can be weird, playful, and fun if you're my friend. However, if I want you to be my friend because I have a good feeling about you, I will be really weird and outgoing to you. I always see the glass as half empty in the beginning, but slowly, it becomes half full in situations. I have to admit, I'm scared of a lot of things. Spiders, the ocean, frogs, rats/mice, baby dolls, you name it. The weird thing is, I'm not scared of snakes or fish (obviously, because I have a fish). I like watching horror movies, though. I'm really clumsy and awkward. I can touch anything and make it break, kinda like SpongeBob's cousin, except that he sets it on fire. I swear, I broke the last phone I had by dropping it in my pool a month after I got it. I get jealous pretty quickly. I don't get jealous if someone likes who I like, but when someone's better than me at something I like. This leads me to another subject: I'm competitive. If it's running to class, playing my viola, or whatever, I have to beat somebody at it. I get it from my mom ^.^. Other People I haven't really met anybody... Trivia *I hate reading for school *I do ballet **I was forced to do jazz for two years *I have a birthmark of an asterisk on my back *I can speak fluent Italian *I hate country music *I can paint my toenails with my toes *I can make armpit farts *My favorite color is turquoise *My favorite singer is Katy Perry *I can't date until I'm 20 *I can't stand litter *Zucchini lasagna is my all time favotite food *I'm allergic to onions *Aurora is my favorite Disney princess *My favorite color is pink *Sometimes, I just sit there and think *I prefer fruit to sweets *I have a 4.0 GPA *My favorite somg is The One That Got Away by Katy Perry *I sometimes just sit, close my eyes, and think about random things for fun *My favorite dessert is peaches with meringue *The smell of coffee gives me a headache **So does gluten *I am double jointed *I have always wanted to travel to Tokyo *I am a strong LGBT supporter *I can't stand discrimination *I usually don't read for fun Tumblr mmy3m1ecna1rk82ywo3 250.gif Tumblr mmy3m1ecna1rk82ywo1 250.gif Tumblr mmy3m1ecna1rk82ywo2 250.gif Tumblr mmwqg3YBle1rk82ywo2 500.gif Tumblr mmwqg3YBle1rk82ywo1 500.gif Tumblr mmwnsfUHYK1rk82ywo4 250.gif Tumblr mmwnsfUHYK1rk82ywo3 250.gif Tumblr mmwnsfUHYK1rk82ywo2 250.gif Tumblr mmt2d60ggm1rtg8vwo9 250.jpg Tumblr mmt2d60ggm1rtg8vwo4 250.jpg Tumblr mmstk2M4Jg1rk82ywo5 250.gif Tumblr mmt2d60ggm1rtg8vwo1 250.jpg Tumblr mmstk2M4Jg1rk82ywo4 250.gif Tumblr mmp6zw7Th61sqs0byo2 500.gif Annthgcostume.gif Anntarget.jpg Annpueplehey.gif Annlaugh.gif Annlogan.jpg Anncrossarms.gif Annbraidomgpretty.png Annamandla.jpg Anndarknight.jpg Annredcarsopretty.jpg Tumblr mmwnsfUHYK1rk82ywo1 250.gif Annheadarm.jpg Annsomebody.gif Annfunnyface.gif Annettethumbstwo.gif Tumblr mnhig9uS7n1st2veeo1 250.gif Tumblr mnh2cwtuTP1rk82ywo6 250.gif Tumblr mnh2cwtuTP1rk82ywo5 250.gif Tumblr mnh2cwtuTP1rk82ywo4 250.gif Tumblr mnh2cwtuTP1rk82ywo3 250.gif Tumblr mnh2cwtuTP1rk82ywo2 250.gif Tumblr mnh2cwtuTP1rk82ywo1 250.gif Tumblr mlor3iObTW1rlsf55o2 500.gif Tumblr mlor3iObTW1rlsf55o1 250.gif Tumblr mljxi7PvIo1rahuqjo1 400.gif Tumblr ml0fghvvrZ1rlz2c4o4 250.gif Tumblr ml0fghvvrZ1rlz2c4o2 250.gif Tumblr ml0fghvvrZ1rlz2c4o3 250.gif Tumblr ml0fghvvrZ1rlz2c4o1 250.gif Tumblr mc1ib2kaIv1rihd8jo6 250.gif Annspringblazerheyy.gif Annpet.png Annhumblehadturn.gif Anncookies.gif Anncamerasmile.gif Annettedog.jpg Anngraceparkinglot.jpg Annfoxface.gif Anneyesselfie.jpg Anabentalk.gif Ivyrueandann.png Ivyannmagic.gif Annsidelookcolor.jpg Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Annette Minch Category:Teenagers